Soren Tanikaze
Soren Tanikaze (谷風蒼連, Tanikaze Soren) is a human male who was born as a . Soren would later become a member of the group known as Xstence. Appearance Personality History Soren was born in the month of November. However, the parents of Soren were already weary of the child. During the course of the pregnancy, Soren's mother was attacked by a but was thankfully saved by nearby before any real damage could be done. However, a great deal of the Hollow's spiritual energy made its way into the woman and merged with that of the child. Perhaps it was mother's intuition, but Soren's mother began to grow afraid of the prospect of giving birth. When Soren was finally born, the stressed out mother couldn't handle the pain of childbirth and died from complications due to labor. This left Soren's father to be the only surviving parent. Soren's father was a fairly successful business man and Soren's mother was actually his second wife. Soren's father had a daughter from a previous relationship named Amaya Tanikaze (谷風雨夜, Tanikaze Amaya), who was already in her late teens by the time of Soren's birth. Due to the busy schedule of their father, Soren was mostly raised by Amaya growing up. Soren soon came to simply view Amaya's home as his own, rarely seeing his own father. He would go to parks and festivals with her, to movies, eat with her, and even have her help him with his homework. Soren looked up to his sister as a sister, a mother-figure, a best friend, and as a good person. Life would begin to change though when he learned his beloved older sister was ill. Brain cancer had taken root in the only real family that Soren had to interact with. Amaya would do her best to continue to care for Soren, but eventually the disease and the treatments that were done to try and stop the growth took its tool. Soren's once lively sister lost her hair and plumped up from chemotherapy. She was soon bedridden. Soren was sleeping in his room uneasily when he was woken up by his father. While his father was fairly distant due to the loss of his wife and the toll of seeing his daughter growing ill, he cried as he informed Soren that Amaya passed away. Before she could be taken to be prepared to be buried, Soren saw her in her bed and broke down in tear for the loss of his sister. It was here that Soren, for the first time, accidentally discovered his abilities. He saw a small rift through the tears in his eyes, but couldn't focus on it in his current state. It finally faded as the body of Amaya was carried away. As the funeral for his sister ended, Soren's father approached Soren. He gave the young boy a fair some of money and told him to go. His wife died giving birth to him and his daughter died while raising him, Soren's father called Soren nothing more than a being attracting bad luck and pain. Soren sadly pocket the money before punching his father as hard as he could in the stomach before running off. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do except to go home. He ran to the house he shared with his sister and slowly unlocked the door as the tense air of the house set upon him. He looked down sadly at the key his sister had given him long ago and pocketed it as he grabbed different pairs of clothes before leaving. After running away from the life he had known, Soren would bounce from house to house from friends he had made in school, as well as with friends of his sister who had taken pity on him. He would use the money his father gave him pay them back often. While maintaining this manner of living, Soren would go through his grief as best he could without alarming everyone around him too much. During this time, he would rediscover the beginnings of his Fullbring. He noticed in his emotional state that another portal opened, this one only large enough to allow an arm to pass through. Once through he felt around and discovered his arm was under the bed next to him, seeing the secondary portal through which his arm passed. As he played with the portal a bit, passing simple objects through it, he felt his pocket grow hot. Reaching in, he saw the key to his old house was glowing. With it in hand, the portals grew larger. Soren wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he decided to make the best of his newfound abilities. Making use of the lower level form of his ability, Soren would use them to steal. While he wasn't proud of it, he didn't like mooching off of his friends and their family all the time. As such, he would often use the powers to hit up stores to grab either pre-made meals and clothes for himself, often by walking in and around, leaving small portals in obscured areas only to open another in a nearby alley to reach in and grab items. He would often his larger stores as well, as to lessen the damage as he though the wealthy could easily replace the small amount he would take. Powers & Abilties Enhanced Speed: Soren, like other Fullbringers, is able to access the ability of Bringer Light. This shows his mastery of his Fullbring and gives him the ability to move at speeds far faster than that of a normal person. This is usually achieved by Fullbringing the ground to enhance its elasticity and the air around themselves to allow them to move at great speeds. Enhanced Endurance: Soren is able to take a fair amount of blows without appearing to be hurt. This can be scene by him fighting several people at one without really reacting to their blows. When it comes to spiritual beings, such as , it is shown he can still take a good amount of punishment without succumbing to pain or wounds. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he is not trained in any real style of martian arts, Soren seems to be fairly good at physical combat. He has a more aggressive style and more akin to a street brawler as a result of his upbringing. He has a fair amount of strength and seems to enhance his strength further by using his Fullbringers abilities to draw out more strength. High Stamina: High Spiritual Power: Soren has a strong amount of spiritual power in his possession. With it in an uncontrolled state, it is easy for beings with the ability to perceive spiritual presences to locate him. It is enough to make brings with lower amounts afraid of him if he releases it in full force. His spiritual energy is noted to be silver in color. :*'Shock Wave': High Intellect: Fullbring Skeleton Key (スケルトン·キー, Sukeruton Kī): By focusing on the key to the house he lived in with his sister, Soren can activate his unique . With it, he can connect two different points in space with portals to achieve various effects. :*'Movement': Probably Soren's most common usage of the ability is to move from point to point.With this, he can open a portal in one area and walk through a nearby one to get to the desire area in a step. This can let him move completely out f the way of something without having to risk beings of similar speed interfering and catching him in some way. Soren can also use this to grab things, such as being able to grab an opponents weapon and move it to a different location. :*'Redirection': With this, Soren has a defensive maneuver with his power. In this usage, Soren will open two portals. One will catch in incoming attack, generally long-range projectile, and have it exit the other portal away from Soren. This can be used in a few manners, such as redirecting the attack to strike the opponent and/or their allies. Soren can also use it to redirect melee-based abilities, such as directing an incoming punch to strike the attackers head instead. Trivia Quotes Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Fullbringer